If That's What It Takes
by tailslover666
Summary: COMPLETE! SAILS song fic based around Celine Dion's song see title . It's kinda cute and a bit different to my normal stuff-but not TOO different!


If That's What It Takes.

This is a short story based around Celine Dion's song (see title). It is also contains a tiny bit of 'Sails' so if ya don't like it, don't read it! I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what ya think of my work! I own nothing!

Sonic the Hedgehog was sat at the edge of the ring pool with his best friend Tails as he did every morning at this time. They always met there at 9am after breakfast simply to chill out from the hectic lives that they both led and relax. But today though, something was different. He had arrived at the pool earlier than he usually did and got the shock of his life. A small, body floated face-down on the surface of the clear water and it looked terrifyingly familiar. Immediately, Sonic acted. He raced to the waters edge and dragged the silent body from it and on to the bank. He rolled Tails over onto his back then hoisted him into a sitting position. Luckily, as soon as he did so, Tails began to cough and life came into his body once more. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief; Tails was drenched completely but he was alive.

"You ok now little bro?" He asked worriedly and Tails simply nodded. Sonic decided to wait for Tails to recover and then explain why in Mobius he would want to do something like what he did.

_You're the bravest of hearts; you're the strongest of souls._

_You're my light in the dark; you're the place I call home._

Tails had hardly spoken a word since Sonic had rescued him and it was becoming apparent that he wasn't going to explain himself. Whenever he did speak, his voice was a faint whisper compared with his usual cheerful self.

"What's up bro?" Sonic finally decided to ask, forcing himself not to sound angry at what had happened. Tails looked up at him sadly.

"Nothing. I'm just fine." He replied although he obviously was lying.

_**You can say It's alright, but I know that you're breaking up inside-I see it in you're eyes.**_

_**Even you face the night afraid and alone-that's why I'll be there.**_

Tails continued to stare into the deep, clear waters of the ring pool. He felt dreadful.

"C'mon bro-you know we always tell each other everything." Sonic tried to reason, his anger fading away. Tails simply stared into his face as though he was looking for something. "Tails, what is it? Please tell me coz you're really starting to worry me now." Sonic continued, making Tails look away again.

"I just...I..." Tails stuttered, seemingly scared to tell Sonic. "I love you." He finally muttered. Sonic smiled.

"I love you too little guy-so tell me what's up!" He laughed.

"You don't understand! That is it!-I am IN love with you!" Tails suddenly shouted and Sonic stopped laughing instantly.

"You're kidding...right?" Was all he managed to reply. Tails shook his head solemnly. Unbeknownst to Tails, Sonic felt as though all his prayers had been answered. He had fallen in love with Tails so long ago that he didn't remember when it was exactly but he forced himself to repress these feelings and acted like everything was normal.

"Please say something..." Tails begged as tears began to flow down his face. Sonic realised that Tails really was serious about it all.

"I don't know what to say..." Sonic whispered.

"I'm so sorry-I didn't mean for this to happen. I...I just couldn't pretend any longer..." Tails sobbed and put his head in his hands. Sonic desperately wanted to tell Tails it was o.k.-that he felt the same way, but he couldn't find the words to say it. He wanted to tell Tails that he meant more than anything else in the world to him and that he had wanted to tell him the same thing.

_**When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend, every beat of my heart, every day without end.**_

_**Every second I live, that's the promise I make. **_

_**Baby that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.**_

"I...I'm in love with you too..." Sonic breathed as he came closer to the crying Tails and wrapped his strong arms around him gently. Tails slowly looked up. 

"You really mean it?" He asked in a whisper as he gazed into Sonic's emerald eyes hopefully. In reply, Sonic simply smiled then nodded before hugging Tails close to him.

"I love you more than life itself." Sonic then whispered into Tails' ear. Both of them were wet though by now but neither seemed to notice. They both then lay down on the grass facing each other. Tails inched over to Sonic and snuggled into his body. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Sonic stroked Tails' head lovingly while Tails slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted by his ordeal. Sonic looked down at his sleeping face and smiled contently.

_**You can sleep in my arms-you don't have to explain. **_

_**When you're heat's crying out, baby, whisper my name.**_

'_**Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above, you've given me you're love. **_

_**When you smile like the sun, that shines through my pain-that's why I'll be there.**_

Sonic stayed like that just thinking for a long time. He didn't want to wake Tails and he was happy enough just to lay here and soak up this moment; he wanted to remember it forever. He thought of all the occasions when Tails had risked his life just to protect Sonic and all the times he had found Tails alone crying. On such occasions, Tails never knew Sonic was there so Sonic just sat and watched from wherever he was hiding. When he watched him, Sonic could feel Tails' pain and knew why he was so upset but he could never bring himself to say anything. Now Tails had nearly died without knowing how Sonic felt about him and it made Sonic feel so guilty inside. He swore to himself silently right then that he would never let that happen again-next time he might not be so lucky as to find Tails!

_**When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend, every beat of my heart, every day without end. **_

_**I will stand like a rock, I will bend 'til I break. **_

'_**Til there's no more to give, if that's what it takes.**_

Tails coughed a little in his sleep and for a moment, Sonic was worried that the long period of time he had spent in the water had affected him more than he was letting on. Sonic moved his head closer to Tails' and listened to the kitsunes soft breathing. He sounded o.k. Sonic thought to himself and relaxed again. He wondered for a while what he would do if he ever lost Tails and how he would cope without him. Those soft eyes, his gentle smile, his two little furry tails-all of them made his heart melt. If he ever lost it all, he didn't think he would be able to live.

_**I will risk everything-I will fight, I will bleed. **_

_**I will lay down my life, if that's what you need. **_

_**Every second I live, that's the promise I make.**_

_**Baby that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.**_

Another ten minutes went by and Tails slowly began to stir. During those ten minutes, Sonic's thoughts had drifted to brighter things and now he was imagining what his life would be like with Tails as a lover instead of a friend. He hoped that it wouldn't affect their friendship in any way but then realised that nothing would be able to come between what they had together and this just made things better. A new type of love had entered their relationship; what could be better than that?

_**Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire, when the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher.**_

_**I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul-I will hold on all night and never let go.**_

Tails fluttered his sky-blue eyes open to the welcoming sight of Sonic gazing back down at him lovingly. Tails smiled drowsily then yawned.

"How are you feelin' now?" Sonic asked him softly.

"I'm fine now." Tails replied and placed a hand on Sonic's cheek. Sonic placed his hand over Tails' and pulled him closer slowly. As Tails grew closer, both looked into each other's eyes to reassure each other that this was what they really wanted. Sonic was unable to wait any longer and pulled Tails towards him quickly and their lips met. To Sonic, it was like an explosion had gone off inside him, filling him with the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt in the entire seventeen years of his life. To Tails, the feeling was entirely mutual. He wished now that he had told Sonic earlier and that he hadn't been so stupid as to think it was a good idea to drown himself! He then decided to put all thoughts out of his head and just enjoy the moment.

_**Every second I live, that's the promise I make.**_

_**Baby that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.**_

_**If that's what it takes, every day.**_

_**If that's what it takes, every day.**_

_**If that's what it takes.**_

"Should we go?" Tails whispered after slowly breaking the embrace.

"If you want to...I could stay like this forever." Sonic replied, also in a soft whisper.

"So could I." Tails said as he gave Sonic another kiss.

"Come on then, Sally'll be waiting for us." Sonic said wearily as he got to his feet, lifting Tails off the ground with him. Tails giggled and Sonic stood him back on the floor. Both had dried off somewhat and were now warm, making both feel even happier.

"I love you Sonic." Tails said as Sonic took his hand and they both began to walk slowly back to the village.

"I love you too Tails-more than you'll ever know." Sonic replied in a tone that touched Tails' very soul, making him feel happier than he had ever been before.

Both stopped and kissed once more before walking off into the morning sunlight, still holding each other's hands. Now they had got each other, neither wanted to ever let go...

If that's what it takes...

Now, everyone, SMILE...(You can stop now) then review!


End file.
